


You Are Mine

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Dacryphilia, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Facials, Fixation, Humiliation, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Stalking, Unconsciousness, Undressing, anal stretching, feces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: "Where am I?""With me.""Who the fuck are you?""Someone who really likes you, Levi.""What the hell do you want?""To be together with you. To own you. To breed you."





	1. Chapter 1

The day Erwin finally drugged Levi's drink and then brought him to his cellar that he had been preparing for the last months, had probably been the best day of his life so far after the day he had first seen Levi.

Everything had worked out perfectly and no other guests in his bar would suspect anything when Erwin, the attentive owner, would take care of Levi, who showed up irregularly, that had drink too much probably.

He had put Levi in the back of his van with the tinted windows, tied his hands together on his back and gagged his mouth and then had told everyone that he had called him a taxi and even paid in advance.

Two hours later, when he would close his bar, he could no longer act cool – his prey was his own now. For months he had been waiting for this opportunity and now he would finally be able to make his dream come true.

Excitement took him as he cleaned the bar – a bit faster and less thoroughly than usually – and by the time he locked up his bar, he could no longer ignore his half-hardened cock.

All the things he had been planning to do with Levi since he had first laid his eyes upon him were about to become reality. No more fantasies that would keep him awake at night, that would fill his every cell and thought and make him plan this whole thing like his life depended on it.

In some sort it was – should he fail, he would face a life in prison.

When he arrived at his van he wanted to make sure that Levi was doing okay. But when he saw him lying there, saliva running from the corner of his mouth, wetting the cloth that was bound around his head to gag him, breath going heavy, the air being filled with his scent – he could no longer wait.

With a slam he closed the back door of the van.

Adrenaline was running through his veins as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. With sweaty hands he reached for his cock. It was hard now, precum covering the hot flesh as he knelt down next to Levi.

“God, you are so beautiful.”, he whined as he lifted his left hand and slowly approached Levi's unconscious body.

His right hand was running along the length of his cock, pulling back the foreskin whenever he pulled back and making sure to spread the precum whenever his fingers would run across the tip.

A shudder ran through his body as he inhaled deeply. His eyes were all fixed on Levi's face. He was so captivating – how could someone _not_ want to own him?

“Fuck.”, Erwin breathed as his right hand took up pace. His fantasy was about to become real – and everything he wanted to do was so close.

His left hand was shaking as he finally touched Levi's hair and carefully ran his fingers through the dark strands, feeling the cool and sweaty skin below

Levi shifted under his touch, a soft moan leaving his throat – and that was enough to bring Erwin so incredibly close to the edge. His right hand gripped and squeezed his cock harder and took up speed.

His breath was stuttering as his orgasm piled up. He had been waiting so long...

He touched Levi's face, a bit too forceful maybe – causing Levi to shift his head, moaning again – and yet it was just perfect for Erwin.

“Look at me.”, he whined as his orgasm ran through his body, making his hips twitch.

With his left thumb he lifted Levi's eyelid. “Look at me.”, he breathed heavier now, the climax kicking in.

Yet he was disappointed when he could not look into those beautiful dark shards but only was presented the white of Levi's eyes. Maybe he had knocked him out too much with the drug?

But it didn't matter. This was just the beginning of their wonderful time together. So his fingers wandered back to Levi's hair again. His right hand was working his cock merciless – he wanted to come so bad now. Levi's skin felt wonderful and even better than Erwin had ever imagined – he was just perfect.

Erwin's body shivered, a primal sound leaving his lips as he came, fingers digging into his cock and pumping the hot, white sperm onto Levi's face while his left hand was pulling Levi's head closer by the dark hair.

“Good boy.”, he breathed through clenched teeth as he came in hot waves, covering Levi's face and the cloth he used to gag him.

About half an hour later, in the darkness of the night, Erwin carried Levi's still unconscious body into his apartment and down the stairs into the cellar he had been preparing for Levi.

“Welcome home.”, he whispered into Levi's ear and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been on my mind for quite a long time and I finally decided to write it down although it's quite different from what I usually write. But hey, these two inspire me in all kinds of directions ;) 
> 
> This will be really dark, noncon and a lot of things will happen that might be disturbing. I will update the tags as I write this but if you feel like I'm missing important tags, please feel free to contact me on Tumblr: <http://shippingeruri.tumblr.com/>
> 
> I have no update schedule but since the chapters will be rather short, I plan on regular updates.
> 
> This is my first attempt to write a darkfic, so any feedback is appreciated, I can only learn from it!
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Scat !

He felt awful. His body was a bit too tense, his head was a bit too light and above all: spinning; although he felt too weak to open his eyes which would probably worsen the sensation.

He gulped heavily just to realize that he was gagged and the damp cloth made him gag because it tasted awful and disgusting. But when he tried to put a hand in front of his mouth he realized that his hands were bound together behind his back. His eyes snapped open as panic took him and he squinted right away as a bright light blinded him.

“Finally! You're awake. I was worried, Levi.”, someone said and Levi slowly tried to open his eyes again but the light was directed directly at him and it and it hurt to open his eyes.

His heart was beating heavily and loud in his chest, cold sweat was running down his neck. The cloth in his mouth disgusted him and something seemed to have dried to his face.

Was this a bad dream?

~~~

Observing Levi as he slowly regained consciousness had been exciting and Erwin had paid close attention to every little twitch of a muscle, every little movement of a limb.

“I am sorry for the circumstances, Levi. I guess you have some question and I will try my best to answer them.”, Erwin's voice sounded calm and Levi furrowed his brows as he grunted.

He stepped closer to Levi who was laying on the simple bed on his side. He could smell him, his unique scent as well as the adrenaline and the cold sweat that was sticking to him.

With a few quick movements Erwin removed the cloth from Levi's mouth and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure that Levi would still get blinded by the light.

“Where am I?”, Levi's voice sounded hoarse as he was now speaking for the first time in hours.

“With me.”, Erwin replied calmly.

“Who the fuck are you?”, anger crept into Levi's voice who still tried so hard to squint his eyes, to see the person being there with him.

“Someone who really likes you, Levi.”, Erwin smiled and lifted his hand, reaching for the dark hair but Levi pulled back his head.

“What the hell do you want?”, he asked with a hint of fear and irritation.

“To be together with you. To own you. To breed you.”, Erwin stated and then placed a kiss on Levi's forehead as he leaned further in.

Levi's eyes widened despite the bright light and Erwin could feel his body freeze as he tasted the cold and salty sweat on his lips.

“I'll take care of you from now on. Just leave everything to me. You're here with me now.”, Erwin smiled gently and then got up from the bed again, heading over to the light and switched it off so that only the dimmed light from the ceiling was illuminating the room.

And now Levi could see him, dark eyes scanning his face.

“You're that bartender... “, Levi whispered.

“Aahh, good. That's a start.”, Erwin nodded. “Yes, I am the owner of that bar and my name is Erwin. I have told you every time you have come to my bar so far but yet you seemed to forget – or did you just pretend that you had forgotten to have a starter for a conversation with me?”, Erwin smiled as he roamed through the room and checked a LCD panel on the wall.

“Pretend... what...? No! You got the wrong idea. I'm not gay.”, Levi explained himself, voice getting louder and Erwin would breath out amused.

“I already had an idea that you'd say that. But it's okay, you don't have to … pretend anything from now on, Levi. All your secrets are safe with me here. Nobody will ever know but me.”, he offered a warm smile and came closer to Levi again.

Levi regained strength and control over his body with every minute – Erwin could see him trying to move, trying to get rid of the rope around his wrists.

“I suggest we get you clean now.”, Erwin said and carefully helped Levi to sit on the edge of the bed. His body felt so tense, his breath was so shallow.

“Or do you want to drink something first? Eat?”, Erwin asked with a concerned look.

“Please just... let me go.”, Levi breathed and Erwin could see his body shaking while he avoided his gaze.

“Oh Levi... I'm afraid that won't be possible.”, Erwin took a deep breathe as he offered a smile and gently ran a hand through Levi's hair. “But I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after you're clean. I'm sorry about … that.”, Erwin's thumb ran over the dried sperm on Levi's face.

~~~

Undressing Levi was satisfying and Erwin would make sure to take his time as he freed the lean and toned body from the clothes. He neatly folded them, although used, and put them aside.

His eyes were scanning every small detail on Levi's body, every scratch, every scar, every bruise, every birthmark, every hair, everything there was about Levi. Everythin that was Levi.

He had been waiting for this moment. To finally be able to discover Levi's body.

His big hands would follow along the shape of Levi's body, his fingers would trace along muscles and bones, touch him, feel him and by the time the bathtub was filled with water and Levi was fully naked Erwin had a raging boner in his trousers.

But he would control himself. This was all about Levi now. His beautiful Levi.

Levi hadn't spoken since Erwin had picked him up and carried him to the tiny bathroom. Not even, when Erwin had removed the rope around Levi's wrists.

His breath had been steady and deep and only when Erwin's fingers would touch him a bit too forceful sometimes his breath would stutter, his body pull back a bit.

“Get in, I'll get you clean.”, Erwin smiled and offered Levi a hand while he got into the steaming hot water, pulling back for a moment after his toes had touched the surface.

“Is it too hot?”, Erwin asked and Levi just shook his head as he emerged himself in the water, letting go off Erwin's hand.

~~~

Levi was in shock.

He didn't understand, or maybe he didn't want to understand. Maybe it was his brain that tried to protect him from losing his mind. This was like in those psycho thriller movies where some poor soul would get locked away by a psychopath and would get tortured... but Levi didn't want this to be his reality.

He was unable to move or speak as the thoughts in his head were spinning. He would endure they way Erwin touched him, cleaned him just to not upset him.

After the skin on Levi's palms and soles had gotten all wrinkly from being in the water for too long and Erwin had cleaned him thoroughly, over and over again with a sponge and washcloth and his bare hands, using several additives, Levi finally found his voice again.

“Why are you doing this?”, he asked while Erwin was rinsing the shampoo from Levi's hair.

“I'm glad that you ask, Levi.”, Erwin smiled as he was gently running his fingers through Levi's hair. “I want you to be clean. I want your body to be nice and clean because I am sure that someone like you already had a lot of sex with a lot of different people... with your face it wouldn't surprise me if you had sold yourself for money too. So I want to make sure you are clean for me, Levi. I am the only one who will touch you from now on.”

Levi's eyes widened and his heart skipped a few beats. “That is not tr-”

“Shut up.”, Erwin cut him off and his hand grabbed Levi's neck, fingernails digging into the sides. Levi's body tensed as he could feel Erwin's hot breath touch his shoulder.

“Don't pretend to be so pure. I know you are not, Levi. I have been observing you, following you. But the past is the past and you're here with me now. And I don't like it if people are lying to me – if _you_ are lying to me.”, Erwin's voice was low, threatening and Levi felt the blood in his veins freeze.

“I think you're properly clean on the outside for the moment... let's continue in your new home.”, Erwin got himself up and pulled Levi out of the water by his neck.

Levi let out a surprised gasp, his hands clinging onto Erwin's arm as his feet were almost not fast enough to get a steady stand in the bathtub. When their eyes met Levi felt that something had changed in the blue eyes of the man that had provided him with confusing yet gentle smiles earlier. But now there was no softness in those blue shards.

~~~

'The breeder' – as Erwin called it – was his masterpiece.

A construction he had created for his own needs and fantasies. To control, to degrade, to fixate, to humiliate. To make his dreams come true.

The mechanism allowed him to set up the parts in different ways which gave him flexibility in how to interact with the person being attached and tied to it.

For now he would go for a setup that was close to the chair a gynecologist would use.

After he had properly dried Levi's body and blow-dried his hair – Levi didn't resist any of it – he pulled back one of the curtains in Levi's new home. He didn't want to take away all the things he had prepared for Levi right away and when he revealed the breeder, Levi's lips parted and for a moment he seemed to forget to breathe.

“I made this for you, Levi. Do you like it? Please, come sit here.”, Erwin's voice sounded softer again as he examined Levi's reaction to his new toy thoroughly.

Yet when Levi wouldn't move, eyes all wide in shock, in fear and disbelief, Erwin lost his temper again and grabbed Levi by the wrists and pulled him around.

“Are you deaf? I don't like it if people ignore what I ask them and what I tell them to do.”, he hissed as Levi seemed puzzled, trying to process all the information.

“Do you like it?”, Erwin asked again, now bending down, his face close to Levi's. Dark eyes, wide in fear looked at him in panic and Levi stuttered through his breath.

Erwin could see tears rising in Levi's eyes.

“You don't need to be afraid, Levi... I would never do anything that would hurt you. I just want us to be happy.”, Erwin whispered and placed a kiss on Levi's forehead. “See, I bathed you, I washed your hair, I dried you. I take care of you.”, he breathed against Levi's face and kissed away the single tear that had made its way down Levi's cheek.

Seeing Levi cry was a turn on that Erwin never knew he would have. But while he guided the almost paralyzed Levi towards the breeder, tears silently running down his face, Erwin's cock was twitching in his trousers again.

“See Levi. This is the breeder. I made it just for you and me. It will make it easier for me to do all the things with you that I want to do with you.”, Erwin explained while Levi's body started to shake.

Once Levi was on the apparatus Erwin fixed the straps around Levi's ankles, thighs and wrists.

“I think that should do for now.”, he commented and removed the various other straps.

Levi's body was still shaking as Erwin moved some of the metal rods and brought Levi into the position he wanted him to be in for now.

“You are beautiful, Levi.”, Erwin hummed as he examined his work.

The whole apparatus had been lifted by a hydraulic mechanism. Levi's legs were spread wide apart, lifted up, revealing his hole while his upper body was leaned back by about 45° so that Erwin could still see his face.

“We will start with an enema.”, Erwin declared and headed over to a cupboard. “I want to get you clean on the inside too.”

“What?!”, Levi's voice was a bit too high, a bit too thin and Erwin could hear him rattling against the straps.

“No worries. It doesn't hurt and you will feel really good.”, Erwin explained as he gathered the utensils to get the procedure started.

“Fuck you! Stop this!”, Levi's voice was now loud and when Erwin turned around, blinking a bit irritated about Levi's words he could see that Levi was about to panic.

“Levi, please cooperate.”, Erwin breathed out as he started to hang up the liquid on a hook next to the breeder and then attached a clean tube to it.

“I said STOP THIS!”, Levi was now screaming, eyes wide in fear and anger and filled with tears, his body rebelling against the straps.

“First: nobody can hear you but me – so there's no need to scream. Second: if you do not behave and do as I say, I will have to hurt you and I don't want to do that. So please make this easy for both of us, okay?”, Erwin said surprisingly calm and then put the plastic tip onto the tube.

“No... please, no.”, Levi whispered now as his head rolled from one side to the other. “Why... why...??”

“Oh Levi.”, Erwin breathed out and walked around Levi's left leg, his hand gently running along Levi's abdomen while his other hand reached for his hair, fingers gently running through the dark locks.

“I already told you: I really like you and I want to do lots of things with you.”, Erwin said with a soft voice and placed a kiss on Levi's hair. “But if you do not do as I say, I will have to hurt you.”

His words seemed to convince Levi since his body was now softening, his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed.

“Good boy... just relax and leave the rest to me. Trust me and do as I say.”, Erwin said before he went back and placed himself right in front of Levi.

“We will need to take care of that hair later. I don't like it.”, he commented as his hands ran along Levi's thighs, around his cheeks and through his pubic hair, muscles below twitching.

“Your asshole looks so pretty now that I cleaned it thoroughly.”, Erwin smiled while his index finger ran across the puckered skin which made it twitch and Erwin leaned in to place a kiss on the sensitive skin before letting his tongue slick against the hole once.

Levi's scent was intense and the faint taste aroused Erwin.

It still seemed like a dream that he had Levi here with him, that he was able to do these things now.

“You are beautiful, Levi.”, he smiled as he pulled back his head and reached for the lube.

He applied some of it on his index and middle finger and then would spread it on Levi's hole. He could feel how tense Levi was, how he was resisting all of this.

“Relax, my pretty. Breathe in and then with a long huff breathe out again.”, he instructed Levi who followed his words and Erwin pushed the tip of his index finger inside Levi.

“Hnnnngg...”, Levi groaned and immediately tightened again around Erwin's finger.

“Oh come on, Levi. It's not like your a virgin and it's just my finger...”, Erwin breathed out amused and with his left hand was reaching for the tube.

He pulled back his index finger, making Levi shift again, and then applied lube onto the plastic tip.

“Relax again, my pretty, just as you did with my finger.”, Erwin instructed Levi again and when the young man breathed out again Erwin inserted the instrument.

Levi didn't groan this time, his hips just twitched up a bit and then Erwin made sure to push the utensil in far enough while his left hand would gently caress Levi's abdomen.

“You're doing so good... I'm so proud of you, Levi.”, Erwin smiled and then opened the barrier that had held back the liquid which now slowly began to run into Levi's body.

“I want you to just lay here and when I tell you to 'hold it', you will squeeze your pretty asshole as hard as you can and then you hold it... until I tell you otherwise.”, Erwin declared the further procedure. “Understood?”

Levi nodded, eyes fixed on the ceiling, avoiding any interaction with Erwin.

“Good... you're doing very well so far.”, Erwin smiled and then stepped away from Levi.

Once he had returned with a bucket he could see that Levi was already struggling, his body moving, his breath going heavy as the first half of the enema had found its way inside him.

“Please... I can not...”, Levi breathed heavily as Erwin's fingers gently ran across Levi's abdomen.

“I can feel it inside you.”, Erwin said fascinated, fingers pushing harder against Levi's stomach that felt softer than before.

Levi groaned and Erwin clicked his tongue. “I don't want to torture you.”, he said as he blocked the flow of the liquid.

“Hold it.”, he instructed Levi and when he could see Levi's body tensing, he pulled out the plastic tip. “Good, very good. Hold it a bit longer for me.”, Erwin encouraged Levi and picked up the bucket again.

“Fuck... I can't!”, Levi whined and some drops of liquid ran down his ass which excited Erwin.

“I know you can hold it a bit longer, Levi.”, Erwin hissed before he bit his lower lip.

Levi was so incredibly beautiful and everything about his body was so erotic for Erwin. He wanted his body cleansed, inside and outside, because only then could he fully immerse into his wonderful fantasies and make them come true.

Levi whined, his hole started to pulsate, to twitch and Erwin brought the bucket in position but he still watched Levi as he tried his best to hold it as long as needed.

“You're such a good boy and I'm so proud.”, Erwin said before he lifted his left hand and without any warning he pushed down on Levi's abdomen with a wolfish smile on his face.

Levi groaned, his body was twitching as the liquid left his body again, splattering into the bucket along with shit.

Erwin wanted to observe everything at the same time – Levi's face, his hole, the things that left his body and his abdomen that was deflating under his hand. Levi's groaning filled the small room, his hot breathing mixed with the splashing and spraying sounds of liquid leaving his body.

When nothing would come out anymore, Erwin would gently caress Levi's stomach after he had put down the bucket.

“You did so well, Levi... so much came out – I'm not sure if you're clean yet though. Maybe you have been way dirtier on the inside than I would have thought.”, Erwin said and Levi's head snapped, dark eyes wide.

“Not again... please... no... please.”, Levi stuttered and Erwin leaned over Levi's body to caress his reddened cheek.

“But I want to make sure you are clean, Levi.”

“I am clean, I promise. There's nothing more inside, nothing will come out. And I also don't have any STDs and I don't take drugs. Really. Please...”, Levi's words took up pace.

Erwin smiled. “You are trying to make me believe you, Levi. But only another enema will show. So I'll let you rest for a bit and then we repeat the procedure. But it's good to know that you don't take drugs and you have no STDs.”

Levi's eyes closed as he leaned back again – giving up on his attempt to talk Erwin out of another enema.

~~~

While Erwin let Levi rest for a bit, he got rid of the remains in the bucket.

The smell of it, _Levi's_ smell, was turning him on. And when he poured the contents into the toilet he remembered all too clear the sounds that Levi had made while being unable to stop Erwin. His groaning as well as the sounds his body had made, the splattering sound of the liquids.

Levi had been embarrassed and Erwin got turned on by that humiliation.

So after he had flushed down everything he was taking out his hard cock – oh how it had thirsted for attention – and jerked off, the second time this night.

Rough, quick strokes along with the memory of Levi's reaction to the enema, the scent, the smell, his puckered, twitching hole – the bathing, exploring Levi's body, touching him, feeling him, making him clean and above all: making him his own.

His brain brought him to his climax before his body and with an uncontrolled moan Erwin came into his hand. 

Now he would be able to focus on Levi's needs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the update came quick but it's longer than I had planned :D So I won't say 'I'm planning rather short chapters' but just write as I feel like.
> 
> Some switches in perspective, some things Levi is not too happy about and a way too excited Erwin. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Please feel free to contact me on Tumblr: <http://shippingeruri.tumblr.com/>


	3. Chapter 3

The second enema had revealed that Levi had not been “lying” to him. That's how the bartender had phrased it as he had praised Levi and then left for the adjoining bathroom again.

Levi's mind was blank. He was not able to fully grasp what was happening. How could he?

His body felt numb, like it didn't belong to him anymore. Erwin had started to take control over his body and there was little to nothing that he was able to do against it.

He had no idea where he was or how he could possibly escape.

Why? - the reoccurring question roamed his mind.

While Erwin showered him in compliments as he started to shave his legs Levi tried to find an answer to that question.

Had this guy really been observing him? Why hadn't he realized?

When Erwin continued to shave his lower body and private parts with maximum precision he still tried to find an answer.

Had he really made the impression that he wanted to flirt with Erwin? Had he been sending the wrong signals?

When Erwin took care of the faint trail of hair on his chest and abdomen Levi realized that he would probably never find the right answers in his head.

Maybe I am just unlucky? Wrong time, wrong place?

When Erwin stood next to him, opening the straps around his wrists and told him to lift his arms, he obeyed.

It was fascinating in a macabre way to watch the tall blonde shave his armpits. The bushy eyebrows were furrowed, the blue eyes all concentrated on the path of the blade. Slowly he could feel his own body again and it surprised him how gentle Erwin would touch him, how carefully he let the blade run over his skin.

Maybe this guy _just_ had a crush on him? A _mad_ crush?

~~~

The word that crossed Erwin's mind over and over again was 'perfect' – Levi truly was perfect, the most perfect human being that Erwin had ever seen from up close and he was a lucky man that he was his own now.

After he was done shaving Levi's whole body, which he had done with highest concentration, he realized that they hadn't spoken in a while.

“Would you like to eat something now, Levi?”, Erwin asked as he started to open the straps around Levi's ankles and thighs.

“No.”, was the rather short reply.

“But you must be thirsty. I have bought your favorite tea, I will make you a cup.”, Erwin smiled and before Levi could reply anything Erwin already was on his way.

He opened the door with the combination on the electronic lock and then looked back to Levi with a smile.

“I purchased the full leaves in your favorite store that is owned by that sweet old lady. So I'll let them steep for exactly four minutes, right? That's how you always prepare them.”

Levi's eyes just went wide as his head snapped to the side and he eyed Erwin in disbelief.

~~~

Levi felt a lump form in his throat.

This was unreal... Erwin had been following him? Examining his habits? Stalking on him?

Then there was no need in trying to lie.

How could he not have noticed? He always had been careful ... and yet he seemed to have failed miserably.

He felt like throwing up.

Erwin probably knew more about him than he might have been aware of at the moment.

When the bartender returned, Levi cleared his throat in order to make his voice sound less fragile.

“Since when... have you been following me?”, he asked as Erwin put down the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of the bed.

“Since six months, two weeks, 4 days and about 2 hours.”, was the reply that let Levi widen his eyes as Erwin got closer. “Come, you can sit on the bed.”, he said and offered his right hand to Levi.

Levi took it since his legs were still shaking, his body felt like he had no control over it.

“But I wouldn't say 'following' you, Levi.”, Erwin smiled as he supported Levi on his way to the bed. “I just … got curious about you and wanted to know more about you so I got to know you better?”

“Got to know me better?!”, Levi's voice sounded shrill and his hands were shaking.

Getting to know someone better usually involved talking to a person, that's why Levi hardly knew anyone...

“Yes, Levi.”, Erwin smiled but nevertheless Levi could see the confusion in his face. He obviously was not aware that stalking someone is not getting to know someone better.

Levi was afraid to ask further, he didn't want to know what else Erwin was aware of – and his earlier attempt to expla-

“Taste the tea, I hope you like it.”, Erwin hurried him and Levi could see the excitement in Erwin's eyes.

Levi hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to upset Erwin since he seemed to be in a good mood at the moment so he took up the cup and blew against the steaming hot surface. He was hoping that it was 'just' tea.

Erwin had a bright smile on his face as Levi finally took a sip.

The flavor was normal at first but left a bitter taste on Levi's tongue as he swallowed it and he furrowed his brows.

“You don't like it?”, Erwin immediately asked, a concerned expression on his face and Levi licked his lips as he put down the cup again.

“It's a bit... bitter.”, he admitted since he felt like being honest was the saver way for the moment.

“Bitter? But it steeped exactly four minutes... “, Erwin seemed a confused and took up the cup to smell the tea.

“I mean... I can drink it.”, Levi tried to avoid any possible way of upsetting Erwin as he took the cup back and took another sip.

“Good boy.”, Erwin smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Levi's temple.

Levi didn't feel anything... the situation was so absurd.

Levi was naked and sitting next to and a man which he hadn't even seen five times in his life. They had never had a proper conversation before and he had no idea about this man who had shaved his whole body after he had bathed him and then had given him two enemas.  
He was sitting on the edge of a bed in a small room and had no idea where this place was.  
He was drinking tea that tasted awful but out of fear he would drink it anyway – although chances were that the tea was drugged.

Someone he barely knew had abducted him and he had no idea what to do. He would need to decide his actions … reactions ... based on Erwin and his actions. There was no way he could actively get out of this situation; he would need to wait and observe. He just hoped that Erwin wouldn't kill him and that he would be able to gain more information about his whole situation ...

The most disturbing thing was Erwin's smile. 

It seemed honest, upright, gentle almost – and Levi, to a certain degree, believed him, that he really liked him – but yet there was this presence of something out of control, madness burning deep inside this man's soul. It scared Levi, Erwin scared Levi - and so he continued to drink his tea.

There was no way in predicting what he would do next, what he was expecting from Levi.

“I'll have to leave you soon, I'm afraid.”, Erwin breathed out. “But before I do so, I would like to make you feel good, Levi.”, Erwin smiled while took the cup out of Levi's hand and put in on the table.

Erwin's hand reached for Levi's shoulder and he tried to push him flat on the bed. But Levi resisted, flexed his muscles and shook his head as he reached for Erwin's wrist.

“You don't need to.”, he said and gulped heavily.

Erwin breathed out amused. “This is not a question of 'need' – I _want_ to.”, Erwin smiled and his fingernails dug into Levi's shoulders. “So just lay down and leave everything else to me.”

Levi's body still felt tense and Erwin didn't understand why.

“No, please... don't.”, Levi almost whispered as he rose his head again and looked Erwin directly into the eye.

There was angst and insecurity in the dark eyes. But why? Erwin only wanted to help Levi to feel good – why would he not want that?

“I will not have a discussion with you before I leave, Levi.”, Erwin said in a decisive tone. “Lay down.”, he ordered and with a forceful push he broke Levi's body tension so he was now laying flat on the bed with his back.

“Stay.”, Erwin ordered and with his left hand pushed down on Levi's chest as the younger man tried to get up immediately.

“No... stop. Why are you doing this?”, Levi breathed out and Erwin could feel his body fighting against him, strong hands getting a hold of his arm and trying to push him away but the drug made the toned muscles go weaker by the moment.

“I told you already. Because I want to. I want to make you happy, make you feel good, make you mine...”, Erwin explained as calmly as possible while he turned his body towards Levi and was looking down on him while his right hand started to gently caress Levi's right thigh.

Tears were running down Levi's face and Erwin inhaled sharply.

The sight was exciting and it gave the impression that Levi was rather delicate which Erwin didn't dislike at all. He adored Levi for his fit body and his sassy attitude – from what he could tell from his examinations – but he also liked seeing Levi weak and vulnerable. A sight not many people got to see probably and from now on it would Erwin's alone.

“Shshsh... no need to cry. Just enjoy it and then you'll fall asleep. I put something in the tea so that you can sleep while I'm at work.”, Erwin explained with a calm voice.

Levi's body was trembling below his hand while his skin seemed to heat up.

Erwin's left hand was running over Levi's chest that started to rise and fall slower, deeper and steadier.

“Good boy, just relax.”, Erwin smiled as he let the fingertips of his right hand run over Levi's skin now. He gently brushed Levi's cock before he felt the smooth skin above. His eyes focused on the spot and he leaned in, letting his hot breathe run over Levi's cock.

“You're very pretty, Levi.”, he whispered against the skin while his right hand now cupped Levi's balls and his left hand gently scratched over Levi's chest.

He lazily let his tongue run over Levi's flaccid cock while his right hand wandered deeper.

A shiver ran down Erwin's spine and he inhaled sharply.

“You taste wonderful, Levi.”, he let the young man know.

~~~

The moment Erwin had voiced it Levi wanted to curse himself; of course the tea had to be drugged.

And besides him not wanting to be here and not wanting to get touched by this man, now also his body started to feel completely numb. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, his arms were laying powerless next to him as Erwin started to touch his cock.

It didn't feel real. Like cotton wool was between them – probably a side effect of this shitty drug that spread throughout his system.

His mental stress didn't necessarily add to the overall situation and so his body did not react the way that Erwin was hoping for. Levi didn't get hard and he didn't moan or show any signs of reaction.

His head felt dizzy and he could no longer keep his eyes open. His tongue lay heavy in his mouth and for a moment it felt like his heartbeat and his breath were about to stop.

Then everything became black.

~~~

Erwin probably had overdone it when he had mixed the relaxant and the sleep aid.

Next time he would use the sleep aid when he was about to leave so Levi could sleep  _after_ he was done with him.

The young man's breath was steady, deep and relaxed. His head had fallen to the side and no matter what Erwin did, how he touched him, his cock wouldn't show the slightest reaction.

Erwin sighed as he got down on the floor. He kneeled between Levi's legs, spreading them further apart.

“Then let's prepare you for later, Levi.”, he said as he reached below the table and got a bottle of lube.

A good amount found its way between Levi's cheeks and Erwin covered his right hand with the gooey lubricant as well.

Entering his index finger was quite easy and the relaxant helped to right away enter his middle finger as well. Levi's insides felt hot and Erwin closed his eyes for a moment as he was frisking around with his fingers.

How many cocks had he taken already? Why had he been whoring himself out? Was he in such desperate need for money?

Erwin's cock twitched in his trousers.

“Not now!”, he hushed himself. “This is about Levi.”

His ring finger followed and shortly Levi's muscle resisted before it let Erwin do as he wanted.

He started to spread his fingers, curve them, push them all the way in before pulling them back slightly.

“Do you like that?”, he asked and looked up to see Levi's cock still flaccid, no reaction from the sleeping man.

Erwin sighed. “I'm sorry that you don't feel any of this.”, he said and changed the angle of his hand and fingers a bit. “Maybe you can still feel this?”, he asked with excited eyes and pushed his fingertips hard towards Levi's prostate.

Levi's body reacted naturally and Erwin smiled pleased as Levi's cock twitched for a moment.

He continued to let his fingers glide in and out and then stimulate Levi's prostate with well-placed pushes.

He was so captivated by the reaction he got from Levi's body, eyes all fixed on Levi's cock.

“I will make you come good, Levi.”, Erwin whispered as his left hand reached for Levi's hips. Now speeding up the motion of his right hand while at the same time pulling and pushing Levi's lifeless body.

Erwin's cock was rock hard again and his eyes were equally drawn to Levi's twitching cock as well as his fingers entering and leaving Levi's body. The odd wet noises that filled the room were music to his ears.

“I want to hear you.”, Erwin hissed but besides Levi's cock twitching from time to time there was no reaction.

Erwin got more and more frustrated by the moment; if he couldn't get a reaction from Levi this wasn't what he wanted.

Some last hard brushed towards his prostate made some precum drip from Levi's cock which let Erwin widen his eyes.

Like someone dying of thirst he leaned in, tongue licking the sticky liquid from Levi's abdomen.

It tasted better than Erwin had imagined although it was a bit bitter; but Levi had had beer at his bar.

But now he wanted more.

His fingers took up pace again, more forceful this time, as Erwin took Levi's cock into his mouth. Every hard brush with his fingers made the flaccid flesh twitch and from time to time Erwin got rewarded with some bitter liquid.

“I'll be the only to taste this from now on.”, Erwin tried to remind himself and a pleased smile spread across his face as he let go off Levi.

He wanted Levi to enjoy this together with him; what he was doing right now was selfish.

Erwin took a towel, freed Levi's body from the lube, prepared the pillow before rotating Levi's body while putting up his legs onto the bed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

The metal clicked around Levi's wrists and then he covered Levi with a blanket.

“I'll be back after work. You should sleep long and good for now. But if you're hungry or thirsty; there's water and snacks over there.”, Erwin said while gently running his fingers through Levi's hair.

The feeling of touching Levi's raven black hair was so pleasing.

“I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.”, Erwin whispered and then leaned in to place a kiss on Levi's forehead.

~~~

  
“Hey Mike!”, Erwin greeted his friend as the tall man entered the bar and took off his blue cap.

“Hey.”, he sighed as he let his massive body down on one of the bar chairs, placing the cap in front of him.

“Busy day?”, Erwin asked and started to draw a beer.

“Yeah... lots of crazy happening these days.”, Mike said and rolled his neck and some odd sounds could be heard.

“You wanna talk about it?”, Erwin offered with a smile as he handed the beer.

“I'm afraid I can't go into details, you know.”, Mike said before he took a few big gulps from the beer.

“I know, that's how it always is.”, Erwin smiled an patted his friend on the forearm.

“I mean, besides the normal traffic accidents and people reporting minor issues the number of robberies is definitely going up these days.”, Mike said and took a deep breath before taking a big gulp from his beer again.

“And people are getting more and more indecent about it. Today someone came in with their granny. She got robbed while waiting for the bus, can you imagine that? What the fuck... seriously.”, Mike put the beer glass down with a heavy thud.

“Wow, that's a new low...”, Erwin sighed and frowned.

“Yeah, and after that I was ready to leave and believe me; this day was done for me by that time already – I had to handle a call from the hospital. Someone didn't show up that was supposed to show up there. Because 'they come here every day' they said.”, Mike said and then emptied his beer before he handed Erwin the empty glass.

Erwin stood still for a moment, blinked at the empty glass and slowly took it from Mike before he started to draw a new one.

“How do usually go about missing people?”, Erwin asked casually.

“We don't start any investigation before 24 hours have passed since the person was last seen or someone had contact with them.”, Mike said. “So if the hospital doesn't hear back from this person by tomorrow at the time they usually show up, they will contact us again and we will get everything started.”, Mike explained as Erwin handed him the beer.

“Get everything started?”, Erwin asked while he reached for a piece of cloth and started to clean the counter.

“Taking personal information, checking where the person lives, getting access to their apartment, trying to locate the mobile with GPS... the usual.”, Mike explained.

“The usual?”, Erwin echoed as he pulled back his head.

Mike's voice hinted that this was nothing too unusual, that he was experienced with this kind of situation.

“Sadly this is happening more and more often, especially in big cities. We have a special unit that deals with missing people only. I will only be briefly involved to get the whole thing going.... if this person doesn't show up at the hospital tomorrow.”

~~~

Humming a cheerful melody Erwin went down the stairs to the basement. He made sure to lock the upper door properly before proceeding downstairs and then pushed aside the shelf with all kinds of odds and ends to get access to the door behind. 

The code was burned into his brain and with a pull he opened the door.

“I'm home Levi.”, he announced his entering as his eyes scanned the small room.

He frowned as Levi couldn't be seen anywhere.

“Levi?”, he asked and took one step further and was about to turn around to close the door behind him. "Are you in the bathroom?", he asked.

“NOW!”, Levi's brain screamed at him as he took a leap from Erwin's blind spot. He had been sitting there for what felt like hours, he was freezing and he was afraid that his legs would betray him but they didn't.

“What the....?!”, Erwin's voice was shrill as Levi managed to jump high enough to put his handcuffed wrists around Erwin's neck.

His angle was fucked up since he was hanging on Erwin's right side; if he would have waited one more moment with his attack he might have been able to go right for Erwin's larynx. But now he had to make the best out of it.

The tall man coughed while his hands were trying to get a hold of the metal on his throat, his eyes were wide; not mainly in fear but more in surprise.

Levi groaned hard as he tried to use all his strength – which wasn't that much at the moment – to strangle his captor.

“Die, you fucking asshole.”, he screamed as he pulled harder, letting his whole weight rest on Erwin's throat. “Just die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone <3 I hope people still want to read this? ^^  
> I know it has been more than 6 months but RL was as busy as probably never before in my life. Now I have completed 12405047 tasks (incl. handing in my bachelor thesis - just need to wait for feedback xD) and finally have time to write again :3 
> 
> After the last "shocker" chapter this here feels a bit more toned down. 
> 
> Any comments and constructive feedback are welcome!


End file.
